memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Nadelöhr
Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] begegnet einem winzigen Wurmloch, mit dem sich die Kommunikation zum Alpha-Quadranten herstellen lassen kann. Zusammenfassung Trailer Die Sensoren der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] entdecken ein Wurmloch. Obwohl die Chance, dass dieses Wurmloch im Alpha-Quadranten endet, nur 25 Prozent beträgt und der Weg zum Eingang des Wurmloches einen beträchtlichen Umweg bedeutet, entscheidet Captain Kathryn Janeway, es zu versuchen. Tom Paris gibt will, falls es kappt beim astromomischen Komitee der Sternenflotte beantragen, das Wurmloch als Harry-Kim-Wurmloch zu bezeichnen. Harry ist erstaunt und wird leicht rot. Akt 1 - Das kleinen Wurmloch left|thumb|Das Wurmloch von innen Als das Schiff beim Wurmloch ankommt, stellt sich zur allgemeinen Enttäuschung heraus, dass es sich nur um ein winziges Wurmloch von ca. 30 cm Durchmesser handelt. Viel zu klein, um mit dem Schiff hindurchzukommen. Tuvok macht aber darauf aufmerksam, das es durchaus möglich ist eine Nachricht hindurch zur schicken. Da es aber so klein ist, sind kaum verwertbare Daten zu empfanden, die das Ende des Wurmloches festlegen können. Die Crew unternimmt mit einer Micro-Sonde den Versuch, das Wurmloch und vor allem den Ausgang zu erkunden.Das Wurmloch hat einen seltsame Zusammensetzung, es sind mirkroskopische Gravitationswirbel und eine extrem begrenzte räumliche Dimension vorhanden. Captain Janeway vermutet, dass das Wurmloch uralt ist und im Stadium des Verfalls. Die Sonde bleibt auf dem Weg zum Ausgang hängen, doch man hofft, dass sie doch noch frei kommt. Harry meldet erstaunt, dass die Sonde vom anderern Ende her geskannt worden ist, es muss also jemand dort sein Zwischenspiel - Auf der Krankenstation Ein Crewmitglied hat Problem mit seiner Hand, der Doctor untersucht ihn. Er schildert seinen Probleme aber nicht dem Doktor, sondern spricht immer Kes an. Zusammen mit ihm diagnostiziert sie einen kleinen Belastungsbruch. Der Verletzte will von Kes wissen, ob der Kerl alles kann was ein richtiger Arzt kann. Der Doktor anwortet ihm mit ja, auch ein großere Operation könne er fachkundig durchführen. Kes behandelt den Patienten unter der Aufsicht des Doktors. Der Patient bedankt sich bei Kes und geht. Kes fragt den Doktor ob ihm das unhöfliche Verhalten aufgefallen sein und der Doktor meint, so gehen die meisten mit ihm um wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Kes ist irritiert. Doch der Doktor meint, er habe sich inzwischen gewöhnt, wie ein Hypospray behandelt zu werden. Er will nun Kes ein neues Pad über Erste Hilfe bei Verbrennungen geben. Aber Kes möchte gerne mehr wissen, auch über Anatomie und Physiologie. Der Doktor sucht ein Pad für Profis heraus. Sie gedankt sich bei Doktor für seine Hilfe und geht. Er ist einen Moment irritiert und arbeitet dann weiter. Akt 2 - Wurmlocherforschung Wer immer am anderern Ende ist scheint sich für die Sonde zu interessieren.B'Elanna hat errechnet, dass die Sonde in 72 Stunden zermalmt sein wird. Captain Janeway fragt, ob es möglich ist die Sonde als Relais zu verwenden um einen Nachricht zu schicken. B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim machen sich sogleich begeistert ans Werk. Tuvok ist skeptische. Gegenüber von Captain Janeway warnt er davor, was passiert, wenn es nicht gelingt - Harry würde sehr enttäuscht sein. Der Captain aber hat sich anstecken lassen von der Begeisterung Harry´s und hofft dass es ihm gelingt. Bei der Modifizierung der Sonde erzählt Harry, dass es für seinen Familie ein große Erleichterung wäre, wenn sie von seinem Schicksal erfahren würden, denn er hat sie bis jetzt jede Woche kontaktet. B'Elanna Torres versucht ihn aufzubauen - es wird schon klappen, Sternenflotte. Im Gegenzug frägt Harry nach ihrer Familie. Sie gibt an ihrern Vater kaum zu kennen und vermutet, dass ihre Mutter in der klingonischen Heimatwelt ist. Sie weiß es allerdings nicht genau, denn sie haben sich nicht gut verstanden. Harry kann es gar nicht glauben, dass niemand zu Hause auf sie wartet. B'Elanna Torres meint, der Maquis sei für sie so einen Art Familie und die meisten ihrer Freund seinen hier an Bord. Ein Testsignal wird gesendet und alle warten auf Antwort, es dauert etwas bis das Signal erwidert wird. Doch nun kann man feststellen, dass er Ursprung des Signals im Alpha-Quadranten ist. Es wird versucht eine Sprachverbindung aufzubauen. Zwischenspiel thumb|Kes spricht mit Captain Janeway über den Doktor Kes erscheint im Raum des Captain und wird freudig begrüßt. Sie setzen sich auf die Couch. Kes will wissen ob sie es wissen möchte wenn ein Besatzungmitglied in seiner Persönlichkeit nicht respektiert würde. Janeway fragt nach, ob sie und Neelix sich hier nicht angenommen fühlen. Aber Kes winkt ab, nein sie wären hier sehr glücklich. Es geht um den Doktor. Er wird von vielen schlecht behandelt. Sie reden über ihn, obwohl er neben ihnen steht. Janeway zeigt ihr die zweite Seite der Medaille, viele haben sich schon über seine Grobheit und sein schlechtes Benehmen beschwert, man denke daran ihn umzuprogrammieren. Kes ist entsetzt, der Doktor lebt, er hat ein Bewusstsein und ist kommunikativ. Sie findet, dass man auch zu einem Hologramm etwas rucksichtsvoller sein kann. Der Captain stimmt ihr zu und wird dies veranlassen. Akt 3 - Das andere Ende, Teil I Es gelingt ihnen nach einigen Schwierigkeiten Kontakt mit einem Frachtschiff auf aufzunehmen. Doch das Gegenüber ist misstrauische, als ihnen erklärt wurde dass sie aus dem Delta-Quadranten zu ihnen sprechen. Er vermutet, dass sie sich im Alpha-Quadranten befinden und will die Koordinaten wissen. Er bezichtigt sie der Lüge und bricht die Kommunikation ab. Die Crew des Brücke überlegt warum dies so ist. Tuvok hat festgestellt, dass Schiff romulanisch ist und sich in einen Bereich des Weltraums befinden in dem keinen Frachtrouten sind ausserdem ist das Signal exakt kalibriert. Tuvok schließt also daraus, dass es ein Wissenschaftschiff sein muss. Zwischenspiel Captain Janeway besucht den Doktor auf der Krankenstation. Das MHN ist nicht aktiviert. Sie ruft es auf und der Doktor erscheint und weil kein medizinischer Notfall vorliegt will er weiter an einer Kultur arbeiten. Man habe ihn einfach mitten in der Arbeit deaktiviert. Janeway möchte mit ihm sprechen. Sie macht ihm klar, dass er ein vollwertiges Crewmitglied ist. Er meint aber sie möchte damit ausdrücken, dass er umprogrammiert wird. Dies verneint der Captain. Sie fragt nach ob sie etwas für ihn tun kann um ihm zu helfen. Er möchte dass die Crew wennn sie geht ihnm fragt ob sie ihn deaktivieren sollen oder ob er anblieben will. Janeway fragt ihn, ob er die Kontrolle über seine Deaktivierungsequenz haben möchte. Es würde ihm gefallen, meint er. Akt 4- Das anderer Ende, Teil II Captain Janeway wird geweckt durch den Ruf Harry Kims, dass der Kontakt zu dem romulanischen Schiff wieder hergestellt ist. Sie lässt es sich in ihr Quartier durchstellen. Der Captain des romulanischen Schiffe ist immer noch skeptisch, er will etwas über die Mission wissen. Janeway versucht ihn zu beschwichtigen und zu überzeugen. Sie bitten ihn darum eine Nachricht weiter zu leiten an die Sternenflotte und an Freunde. Er dürfe diese Briefe auch lesen um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Spionen sind. Der romulanische Captain ist aber immer noch nicht überzeugt, er will versuchen einen Sichtverbindung herzustellen. Captain Janeway ist einverstanden. Nach einiger Zeti ist die Sichtverbindung eingerichtet. Der romulanische Captain ist immer noch nicht überzeugt von der Wahrheit. Wer hat zwar bereits mit der Regierung gesprochen, aber noch keinen definitive Antwort erhalten. Captain Janeway spricht ihn persönlich an, frägt nach der Familie. Es kommt auf, dass er einen 7 Monate alte Tochter hat, die er aber noch nie gesehen hat und auch erst sehen wird, wenn sie 2 Jahre alt ist. Sie macht ihm klar, dass er doch die Situation der Crew hier gut verstehen kann. Draufhin will er bei der Regierung ein gutes Wort einlegen. Captain Janeway bedankt sich dafür. Die Crew soll persönliche Botschaften anfertigen, sie haben dafür einen Stunde Zeit, so lautet der Befehl von Captain Janeway. B'Elanna Torres kommt ausser Atem auf die Brücke und möchte den Captain sprechen, aber unter vier Augen. Sie eröffnet ihr, dass man das Relais für die Kommunikation auch für den Transport nutzen kann. Sie erhält den Befehl, alles zu versuchen um dies zu ermöglichen. Captain Janeway schaut sich darauf hin das Bild von Marc an und hofft, dass sie ihn bald wiedersehen wird Zwischenspiel Kes bringt die Pads zum Doktor zurück, sie habe alle durch. Der Doktor kann es kaum glauben und stellt ihr einige Fragen dazu, die sie alle richtig beantworten kann. Es stellt fest dass sie ein aldetisches Gedächtnis hat um will irgenwann einmal einen neuralen Skan machen. Kes erzählt ihn von ihren Überlegungen ein medizinisches Studium im Alpha-Quadranten aufzunehmen. Sie ist erstaunt, dass der Doktor noch nichts von den neuen Vorgängen auf der Voyager weiß. Der Doktor fühlt sich zurückgesetzt, er erfährt immer als Letzter was los ist. Er wird nicht mit kommen können, denn sein System ist in die Krankenstation integriert. Kes ist darüber nicht erfreut, sie gibt ihm spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange und bedankt sich für alles. Er bittet Kes noch, dass sie bevor sie alle weggehen, nachzuschauen, ob er deaktiviert ist. Akt 5 - Erfolg und Misserfolg Nach einigen Tests gelingt es B'Elanna Torres, durch das Wurmloch, zu beamen,die Rematerialisierung ist aber immer schwierig. Nach einer Testreihe möchten sie einen Person beamen, aber der Romulaner möchte niemanden auf sein Schiff beamen lassen.Nach längeren Verhandlungen mit dem romulanischen Commander mit Namen Telek R'Mor, erreicht Captain Janeway, dass dieser sich als Test auf die Voyager beamen lässt. Sollte der Versuch glücken, so will er sich beim ein Transportschoff anfordern, dass die Crew der Voyager auf drauf gebeamt werden kann. Der Versuch glückt, ist aber schwierig.Captain Janeway will sofort die Evakuierung des Schiffes einleiten. Tuvok stoppt sie jedoch, er habe die Ursache des Transporterproblems festgestellt. Er frägt den Romulaner nach der Sternzeit, dieser antworten und gibt das Jahr 2351 An. Die Voyager hingegen befindet sich im Jahr 2371. Das Unternehmen wird abgebrochen, jedoch verspricht Telek R'Mor, nach dem Verschwinden der Voyager eine Nachricht an die Sternenflotte abzusetzen um ihr mitzuteilen, was mit dem Schiff geschehen ist. Nachdem der Romulaner wieder von Bord ist, findet Tuvok jedoch heraus, dass dieser schon vor dem Verschwinden der Voyager, im Jahr 2367, verstorben war. Zwischenspiel Auf der Krankenstation ist wieder ein Patient da, der den Doktor ignoriert und nur mit Kes spricht. Der Doktor wendet sich direkt an ihn und bitten ihn seinen Fragen und Anmerkungen an ihn zu richten. Dieser folgt den Anweisungen und spricht den Doktor mit Sir an. Als er gegangen ist spricht ist Kes stolz auf den Doktor. Dieser erklärt, dass ihm Captain Janeway bewusst gemacht hat, dass er sich als Teil der Crew sehen muss und nicht als MHN. Anschließend äußerte er eine persönliche Bitte, er hätte gerne einen Namen und Kes soll ihm dabei helfen. Hintergrundinformationen * Captain Janeway erwähnt in einem Dialog mit Telek R'Mor, dass die Schiffsklasse der Voyager nicht "klassifiziert" ist. Dies kann einerseits bedeuten, dass die Voyager nicht zur ''Intrepid''-Klasse gehört, andererseits ist "classified", wie es im englischen Original heißt, auch die Bezeichnung für "geheim". * Die von der Crew verfassten Briefe werden offenbar entgegen der Hoffnung, die B'Elanna im Transporterraum äußert, nicht an die Sternenflotte weitergeleitet: In der Episode gilt die Voyager nach einigen Monaten Suche in der Heimat als verloren. * Neelix taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise cs:Eye of the Needle en:Eye of the Needle (episode) es:Eye of the Needle fr:Eye of the Needle nl:Eye of the Needle Nadelöhr, Das